The present invention relates to providing a digital copy of a source image for enhancing the quality of the sampled digital copy.
The ability to scan multiple images—from the same source image to avoid random distributed noise, which is caused by thermal or amplification noise of the scanner's sensors (CCDs, charged coupled devices) and signal amplifiers—is a great feature of prior art scan software to enhance image quality of the final digital copy, especially when using elder or low cost scanners. The multiple sampling of the source image is based on the calculus that random distributed noise is statistical averaged out by averaging multiple sampled or scanned images.
DE 10305221A1 discloses a method to suppress noise in at least two digital pictures which were created by X-ray. At least two digital pictures are used to create a digital picture with reduced noise. The at least two digital pictures are similar to each other. These similar pictures are optimized by creating an averaged sample. US 2004/0170340A1 discloses an image super resolution system which computes a high resolution image of a target for multiple low resolution images of the same target. Each low resolution image differs slightly and perspective from each of the other low resolution images. Marginal likelihood of the low resolution images is optimized to determine the improved estimates of the registration perimeters and the acuity perimeter, which are used to solve for the higher resolution image. US 2004/0101208A1 discloses an apparatus and a method for averaging image signals in a media processor to improve a signal to noise ratio of a signal in a film digitizer or in a scanner. Féty et al.“Amélioration d'images par égalisation de capteurs” Colloque sur le Traitement du Signal et des Images. Juan Les Pins Sep. 16-20, 1991, Nice, GRETSI, FR, vol. 2 Colloque 13, 16 Sep. 1991 pages 965-968, XP000242938 discloses a method to treat digital copies of an original sample by modeling errors of the scanning medium and by using the error modeling to eliminate respective errors.